Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Gallery
Images and videos of the Mad Titan Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery Images Concept Art thanos-gotg.jpg|Thanos' concept art. Avengers-Behind-the-Scenes-Photo-Thanos-Prosthetic.jpg|Prosthetic Thanos head. Thanos-Walking.jpeg|Thanos's art walks. Thanos Concept Art (Phase 3 Exclusive Look).png|Thanos on his throne. Avengers-infinity-war-thanos-concept-art-1120001-1280x0.jpeg|Thanos kills Loki. Avengers-Thanos-Helmet1_(2).jpg|Thanos' helmet. Andyparkart-the-avengers-thanos.jpg|The Mad Titan. Andyparkart-the-avengers-thanos-reveal-03.jpg|Thanos glares evilly. The_Avengers_Thanos_BTS.jpg|Thanos concept art. GOTG_concept_22.jpg|Drawing of Thanos. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 17.jpg|Thanos outfit variations. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 11.jpg|Thanos with and without a hood. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 12.jpg|Thanos wearing a garb. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 13.jpg|Thanos outfit variation. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 14.jpg|Likewise. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 16.jpg|Likewise. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 18.jpg|Likewise. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 19.jpg|Likewise. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 20.jpg|Thanos in his hovering chair. Battle of Titan concept art 9.jpg|Doctor Strange attacking Thanos. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_15.jpg|Thanos in an alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_10.jpg|Thanos on his throne wearing the Infinty Gauntlet. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_9.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_7 (1).jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_6.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_5.jpg|Thanos without a shirt. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_4.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_3.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_2.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_1.jpg|Thanos shirtless and on his throne. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_8.jpg|Thanos and Gamora with Red Skull. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_6.jpg|Thanos gazing upon Vormir. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_5.jpg|Thanos and Gamora on Vormir. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_4.jpg|Thanos sheds tears over Gamora's death. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_1.jpg|Thanos and Gamora meet Lady Death. Soul_World_concept_art_4.jpg|Thanos in the Soul World. Soul_World_concept_art_3.jpg|Thanos and Young Gamora in the Soul World. Soul_World_concept_art_2.jpg|Thanos in the Soul World surrounded with the blood of his victims. Soul_World_concept_art_1.jpg|Thanos and Young Gamora. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_17.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_16.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_15.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_14.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_13.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation (with armor on) Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_12.jpg|Thanos battling the Avengers in Wakanda. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_10.jpg|Concept art of the Infinity Gauntlet. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_9.jpg|Concept art of the Infinity Gauntle (smaller stones). Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_7.jpg|Infinity Gauntlet concept art. AIW_concept_art_13.png|Thanos enters Titan. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_5.jpg|Thanos with a silver Infinity Gauntlet. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_4.jpg|Thanos wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_3.jpg|Thanos wearing the Infinity Gauntlet (glowing). Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_8.jpg|Thanos approaches Vision. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_2.jpg|Thanos approaches Scarlet Witch and Vision. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_4.jpg|Scarlet Witch holds Thanos back. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_5.jpg|Thanos preparing the complete the Infinity Gauntlet. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_11.jpg|The Avengers hold Thanos back as Thor attacks. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_10.jpg|Thor hits Thanos with Stormbreaker. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_13.jpg|Thanos is injured. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_14.jpg|''You should have gone for the head.'' Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_9.jpg|Thanos snaps his fingers. Avengers_IW_concept_art_3.jpg|Thanos overlooking the Avengers. Avengers_IW_concept_art_1.jpg|Thanos looking at an Infinity Stone. AIW_concept_art_7.jpg|Thanos vs. Doctor Strange. AIW_concept_art_4.jpg|Thanos battling Drax. Avengers_Infinity_War_concept_art_10.jpg|Thanos gazing upon Wakanda. Avengers_Infinity_War_concept_art_2.jpg|Thanos enters Wakanda (with armor). 11m992qlksf21.jpg|Concept art of Thanos in his Avengers: Annihilation outfit. Promotional Empire_March_Cover_IW_6_Textless.png|Promotional picture of Thanos. Infinity_War_Thanos.png|Promotional picture of Thanos. Thanos_Poster.jpg|Promotional picture of Thanos. Thanos.jpg|Thanos. Thanos_Infinity_War.jpg|Thanos in Avengers: Infinity War. Avengers infinity war thanos png by metropolis hero1125-dc5ro2y.png|Thanos with the completed Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos Sleeveless Vest.jpg 586fc096f7df5fb0d21f6f67a798213d.jpg|Thanos with the Black Order Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg|Thanos on the theatrical release poster of Infinity War poster. Infinity War Banner.jpg|Thanos on the Avengers: Infinity War poster. Avengers Infinity War Banner art.jpg|Thanos on the Avengers: Infinity War (textless). Infinity_War_SDCC_Poster.jpg|Thanos alongside other Infinity War characters on the SDCC poster. Avengers Infinity War SDCC poster.jpg EndgamePoster.jpg|Thanos on the poster for Avengers: Endgame. Thanos_End_Game_Promo.jpg Merchandise Funko-Thanos-POP-Vinyls-6-Inch-Supersized-Figures.jpg|''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Thanos Funko Pop. Thanos_Funko_Pop.png|Thanos' Infinity War Funko Pop. Thanos_IW_POP_2.jpg|Thanos Infinity Funko Pop (Glowing Gauntlet). Thanos_10_Inch_IW_POP.jpg|Thanos 10-inch Funko Pop. Thanos_with_Throne_POP.jpg|Thanos' Funko Pop with throne. Thanos_Red_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Red Funko Pop Thanos_Orange_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Orange Funko Pop. Thanos_Yellow_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Yellow Funko Pop. Thanos_Green_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Green Funko Pop. Thanos_Blue_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Blue Funko Pop. Thanos_Purple_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Purple Funko Pop. thanos-infinity-wars-avengers-compatible-con-lego-marvel.jpg|Lego Thanos minifigure. ThanosMCU.jpg|Thanos' Guardians of the Galaxy Hot Toys figure. Avengers-infinity-war-thanos-png-1.png|Thanos Avengers: Infinity War Hot Toys figure. AIW_Thanos_figure.png|Thanos' Hot Toys figure boxart. ThanosClean.PNG|Thanos Guardians of the Galaxy Hot Toys figure. Other Media !Thanos.jpg|Thanos in Marvel: Conquest of Champions. 256px-Thanos.png|Thanos in Fortnite. Thanos_Fortnite.png|Full body image of Thanos in Fortnite ThanosHISHE.png|Thanos as he appears in the HISHE series. thor-ragnarok-thanos-comic-con.jpg|A drawing of Thanos in the Team Thor web-series. Disney-Infinity-Thanos-Marvel-Battlegrounds.png|Thanos in Disney Infinity 3.0. ''The Avengers'' Chitauri_Space2.png|The Other talking with Thanos. TheAvengers-5316.jpg|Thanos stands up... TheAvengers-5317.jpg|... and faces the camera. 8973DDC5-E168-46B3-A436-417F9994F6EB.jpeg|... and grins evilly as he sees an opportunity to court death ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ThanosThrone2.jpg|Ronan, Nebula and The Other gather before Thanos' throne. ThanosAppears-GOTG.png|“The only matter that I don’t take seriously is you boy.”-Thanos faces Ronan. Thanos_sitting_on_his_throne.png|Thanos sitting on his throne with meeting with Ronan and Nebula. ThanosSpeaks.png|"Your demeanor is that of a pouty child." ThanosFace.png|"And, apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora." ThanosThreatensRonan-GOTG.png|Thanos threatens Ronan's life if he fails to retrieve The Orb. F846C3EF-0AAB-4D0C-BEC6-55A9F2DF7C77.jpeg|Thanos grins evilly at Ronan Thanos Hologram.png|Thanos on a hologram talking to Ronan. ThanosHologram.png|Thanos is displeased. ThanosHologram3.png|Thanos ending his conversation with Ronan after the latter swears to kill him. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' InfinityGauntletAgeOfUltron.png|The Infinity Gauntlet. Aou 019673.jpg|Thanos approaching the Infinity Gauntlet. Aou 019678.jpg|Thanos wears the Gauntlet for the first time. Thanos_Infinity_Gauntlet.jpg|Thanos gaining the Infinity Gauntlet in Avengers: Age of Ultron. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Thanos Arrives.jpg|Thanos' arrival. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-156.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-176.jpg|Thanos stares down at Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-178.jpg|Thanos picks up Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-186.jpg|Thanos dragging Thor and approaching Loki and the Black Order. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-195.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-220.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-222.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-224.jpg|"Dread it, run from it... destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here." I_should_say.jpg|"Or should I say..." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-236.jpg|"...I am." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-237.jpg|Thanos with the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-238.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-239.jpg ThanosWithPowerStone.png|Thanos with the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-253.jpg|Thanos threatening to kill Thor unless Loki surrenders the Tesseract. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-270.jpg|Thanos awaiting Loki's decision. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-290.jpg|Thanos' surprised by Loki's cold-heartedness. Thanos_(MCU)7.png|Thanos tortures Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-295.jpg ThanosKillingThor.png|Thanos attempting to kill Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-355.jpg|Thanos smiles at the sight of the Tesseract. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-389.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-410.jpg|Thanos is attacked by the Hulk. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-420.jpg|Thanos vs. the Hulk Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-430.jpg|The Hulk attempting to pin Thanos down. Avengers_Infinity_War_11.png|Thanos fights back, Hulk_Outmatched_by_Thanos.png|Hulk realizes he is outmatched. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-430.jpg|Thanos punches Hulk. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-471.jpg|Thanos blocks the Hulk's punch. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-473.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-474.jpg Thanos_Picks_Up_a_Defeated_Hulk.png|Thanos easily defeats Hulk and tosses him away like this week's trash. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-508.jpg|Thanos stares down on the Hulk. Thor_vs_Thanos.png|Thor attempts to harm Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-584.jpg|Thanos angered by Heimdall. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-589.jpg|"That was a mistake." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-598.jpg|Thanos mortally stabs Heimdall with Corvus Glaive's glaive. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-607.jpg|Thanos kills Heimdall. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-659.jpg|Ebony Maw presents the Tesseract to Thanos. ThanosWithoutHelmet.png|Thanos takes off his helmet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-670.jpg|Thanos removes his armor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-680.jpg ThanosWithTheSpaceStone.jpg|Thanos looking at the Tesseract. Thanos_crushes_the_Tesseract.png|Thanos crushing the Tesseract. Infinity_War_Thanos_destroys_Tesseract.jpg|Thanos fully crushes the Tesseract. Tesseract_Destroyed_(Space_Stone).png|Thanos with the Space Stone. AW_44_Trailer_pic.png|Thanos adds the Space Stone to the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-765.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-774.jpg|The Space Stone in the Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-806.jpg|Thanos stares at Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-827.jpg|"If you consider failure experience." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-837.jpg|Thanos listening to Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-904.jpg|Thanos catches Loki's attack. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-907.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-914.jpg|"Undying?" Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-923.jpg|"You should choose your words more carefully." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-930.jpg|Thanos disarms Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-934.jpg ThanosKillsLoki.jpg|Thanos strangles Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-970.jpg AIW Loki is Choked to Death.png|Thanos kills Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1000.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1030.jpg|Thanos approaches Thor with Loki's corpse. Thanos No Resurrections.png|"No resurrections this time." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1049.jpg|Thanos with the Black Order. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1053.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1054.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1055.jpg|Thanos activates the Power Stone. Infinity War 180.jpg|Thanos destroys the 'Statement' with the Power Stone. ThanosTeleportWithBO.png|Thanos and the Black Order teleport away. ThanosInThePast.jpg|Thanos when he invaded Gamora's homeworld. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5068.jpg|Thanos talking to a young Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5075.jpg|Thanos complements Gamora's fighting spirit. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5084.jpg|Thanos offers Gamora help. AW Trailer 2 pic 37.png|Young Gamora takes Thanos' hand. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5107.jpg ThanosAndGamora.jpg|Thanos with young Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5118.jpg|Thanos shows Gamora the switchblade knife. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5129.jpg Perfectly_balanced_for_you_but_for_me,_perfectly_imbalance_you_do.jpg|"Perfectly balanced." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5134.jpg|"As all things should be." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5144.jpg|"Too much to one side..." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5156.jpg|"Or the other..." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5176.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5204.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5728.jpg|Thanos interrogates the Collector. TVspot-19.png|Thanos on Knowhere. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5810.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5814.jpg|Thanos approaching the Guardians. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5839.jpg|Thanos fighting Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5844.jpg|Gamora fatally stabs Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5875.jpg GamoraKillingFakeThanos.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5890.jpg|Thanos succumbing to his injures. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5907.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5934.jpg|Thanos reaches out to Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5940.jpg|Thanos' apparent "death". Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5996.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5997.jpg|The fake Thanos vanishes. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5999.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6000.jpg ThanosAppearsWithThe_RealityStone.jpg|Thanos reveals the illusion. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6052.jpg|"Reality is often disappointing." Reality_stoned.jpg|"But now..." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6056.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6057.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6058.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6059.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6065.jpg|"Reality can be whatever I want." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6110.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6099.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6100.jpg|Thanos activates the Reality Stone on Drax. Avengers Infinity War-Thanos uses Reality Stone.gif|Thanos uses the Reality Stone on Drax and Mantis. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6133.jpg|Star-Lord confronts Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6217.jpg|Thanos expresses doubt on Star-Lord's ability to kill Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6226.jpg|"She's asked, hasn't she?" Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6246.jpg Star-Lord, Gamora & Thanos (Reality Stone Bubbles).png|Thanos transmutates Star-Lord's gun into a bubble-gun. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6319.jpg|"I like him." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6321.jpg|Thanos uses the Space Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6322.jpg|Thanos teleports away with Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7748.jpg|Thanos offers Gamora food. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7777.jpg|Thanos and Gamora looking at his throne. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7810.jpg|Thanos and Gamora on the Sanctuary II. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7835.jpg Thanos & Gamora (Argument - Sanctuary II).png|Thanos and Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7879.jpg|Thanos justifying his actions. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7913.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7914.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7915.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7916.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8075.jpg|Thanos reveals that he knows Gamora lied about the Soul Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8084.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8151.jpg|Thanos showing Nebula to Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8158.jpg|Thanos tortures Nebula. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8215.jpg|Thanos and Gamora looking at Nebula's memory file. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8275.jpg|Thanos standing behind Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8278.jpg|Thanos calls Gamora a bad liar. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8293.jpg|Thanos demands the location of the Soul Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8299.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8300.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8301.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8302.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8303.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8304.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8305.jpg ThanosTorturesNebula.png Nebula is tortured even further.png|Thanos continues the torture. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8329.jpg|Gamore reveals that the Soul Stone is on Vormir. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8335.jpg|Thanos ends the torture. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8368.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8381.jpg|Thanos asks where on Vormir is the stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10006.jpg|Thanos and Gamora on Vormir. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10010.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10033.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10043.jpg|Thanos threatens Gamora with the death of Nebula. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10126.jpg|Thanos and Gamora are approached by a mysterious figure. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10203.jpg ThanosAndGamoraVormir.png|Thanos, Gamora and Red Skull. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10243.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10339.jpg|Thanos hears how he must obtain the Soul Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10346.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10349.jpg|Thanos realizes he must kill Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10388.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10471.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10478.jpg|Thanos faces Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10479.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10480.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10484.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10498.jpg|Thanos with tears. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10523.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10533.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10549.jpg|"I ignored my destiny once." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10548.jpg|"I cannot do it again." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10548.jpg|"Even for you." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10588.jpg|Gamora takes Thanos' knife and attempts to commit suicide. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10616.jpg|"I'm sorry, Little One." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10619.jpg|Thanos grabs Gamora by the arm. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10626.jpg|Thanos dragging Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10633.jpg|Gamora futilely tries to fight back Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10639.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10641.jpg|Thanos throws Gamora to her death. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10669.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10672.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10673.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10674.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10702.jpg|Thanos after killing Gamora. ThanosKillsGamora.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10736.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10764.jpg|Thanos awakens in an oasis. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10788.jpg ThanosAndSoulStone.jpg|Thanos rises up. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10800.jpg|Thanos with the Soul Stone in his hand. SoulStone.jpg|Thanos with the Soul Stone. Infinity-War-15 (1).png|Thanos inside a portal. ThanosMCU1.PNG|Thanos teleporting to Titan. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12634.jpg|Thanos on his home planet. THANOSMCU2.PNG|Thanos with two of the infinity stones. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12640.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12641.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12642.jpg|Thanos spots Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12658.jpg|Thanos realizes Ebony Maw is dead. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12669.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12708.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12708.jpg|Thanos activates the Reality Stone to recreate Titan. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12720.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12721.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12722.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12723.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12725.jpg|"It was beautiful." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12729.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12730.jpg ThanosUsingTheRealityStone.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12732.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12733.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12734.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12735.jpg|Thanos on the illusioned Titan. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12749.jpg|Thanos tells Strange of the fate of the his planet. Thanos_on_Titan_(Illusioned).png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12773.jpg|Thanos deactivates the Reality Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12774.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12775.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12776.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12777.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12778.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12779.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12803.jpg|Thanos explaining his plan to snap his fingers and commit a universe-wide genocide. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12843.jpg|"The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12858.jpg|Thanos moments before being attacked by Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12882.jpg|Thanos activates the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12884.jpg Thanos is angry.png|Thanos angrily battles Iron Man's team. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12887.jpg|Thanos activates the Reality Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12888.jpg|Thanos turns the debris into bats. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12902.jpg|Spider-Man webs Thanos' face. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12918.jpg|Thanos fighting Drax and Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12921.jpg|Thanos blocks Drax's attack. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12925.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12948.jpg|Star-Lord plants a bomb on Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12949.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12957.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12963.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12968.jpg|The Cloak of Levitaiton wraps around the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers Infinity War-Thanos absorbs and redirects fire.gif|Thanos absorbs and redirects the fire. Spider-Man vs. Thanos.png|Thanos vs. Spider-Man AIW Iron Spider (Magic Kick).png|Spider-Man kicks Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12982.jpg|Thanos catches Spider-Man. AW 40 Trailer pic.png|Thanos chokeslams Spider-Man. Thanos Attacked Spider-Man (Final).png|Thanos pins Spider-Man down. Thanos vs Spider-Man.jpg|"Insect!" Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12989.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12990.jpg|Thanos hurls Spider-Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12997.jpg|Thanos tears the Cloak off the Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13041.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13058.jpg|Nebula leaps at Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13059.jpg|Nebula punches Thanos, Thanos_(MCU).jpg|Thanos glares at Nebula. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13077.jpg|Nebula battles Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13085.jpg|Thanos smacks Nebula back. DocStrange-BindingSpell (3).png|Thanos restrained by Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13103.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13115.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13122.jpg|Thanos is further restrained. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13140.jpg|Mantis is teleported on Thanos' shoulders. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13153.jpg|Thanos yells in rage. AvengersDominateThanos.png|The Avengers dominating Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13167.jpg|Thanos under Mantis' control. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13193.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13208.jpg|Thanos is interrogated by Star-Lord. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13219.jpg|"My Gamora." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13234.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13257.jpg|Star-Lord discovers Gamora's fate. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13318.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13333.jpg|Star-Lord attacks Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13334.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13335.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13336.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13347.jpg|Spider-Man nearly removes the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13348.jpg|Thanos is freed. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13349.jpg|Thanos headbutts Mantis. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13350.jpg|Thanos takes the Gauntlet back from Spider-Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13353.jpg|Thanos throws Mantis off. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13371.jpg|Thanos kicks Drax off. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13375.jpg|Thanos throws Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13378.jpg|Thanos punches Iron Man away. Avengers Infinity War-Thanos nulls.gif|Thanos knocks out Drax, Star-Lord, and Nebula. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13392.jpg|Iron Man attempts to stop Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13399.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13400.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13401.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13403.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13403.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13404.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13405.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13406.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13407.jpg ThanosAIW.jpg|Thanos using an infinity stone to break apart a moon and throw its pieces at his enemies. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13422.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13423.jpg AIW_Blu_Ray_Release_11.png|Thanos throws debris at the heroes. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13425.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14175.jpg|Thanos emerges from the dust. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14184.jpg|Thanos confronts Doctor Strange. Thanos_fighting_DS_AIW.jpg|Thanos dodges Doctor Strange's attacks. Avengers Infinity War-Strange transmutes vortex.gif|Thanos vs. Doctor Strange. Thanos_(MCU)14.png|Thanos leaps. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14203.jpg|Thanos uses the Power Stone to destroy the Mirror Dimension. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14204.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14205.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14206.jpg Thanos Creates A Vortex (Space Stone).png|Thanos creates a vortex. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14208.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14239.jpg|Thanos is surrounded by Doctor Strange's clones. Doc Starnge attack Thanos.png|Thanos is attacked by Doctor Strange's copies. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14244.jpg|Thanos restrained by Eldritch Whips. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14245.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14246.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14247.jpg 4u4oyyob0kw01.jpg SoulStoneandPowerStoneTitan.jpg|Thanos activates the Soul and Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14253.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14254.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14257.jpg Thanos_(Full_of_Tricks_Wizard).png|Thanos defeats Doctor Strange. Thanos_(Never_Used_Your_Greatest_Weapon).png|Thanos with the Eye of Agamotto. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14275.jpg|Thanos crushes the Eye of Agamotto. Thanos_(Fake_Agamotto).png|"A fake." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14292.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14294.jpg|Thanos' hand is trapped by Iron Man's clamp. Infinity War 302.jpg|Thanos recognizes Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14333.jpg|Thanos begins his fight with Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14335.jpg AIW_-_Iron_Man_pushes_Thanos.png|Iron Man knocks Thanos back. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14351.jpg|Thanos rips Iron Man's helmet off. Thanos_(MCU)4.png|Thanos punches Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14359.jpg|Thanos rips the clamp off. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14365.jpg|Thanos sends a beam towards Iron Man. Iron_Man_fights_Thanos.png|Thanos battles Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14386.jpg|Thanos' cheek is cut form Iron Man's attack. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14387.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14389.jpg|Thanos staring at his own blood. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14395.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14389.jpg Thanos-615x321.jpg|"All that for a drop of blood." ThanosVSIronMan.png|Thanos vs Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14401.jpg|Thanos beating Iron Man down. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14412.jpg|Thanos picks Iron Man up. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14413.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14414.jpg|Thanos blasts Iron Man back with the Power Stone. Tumblr pgm5563MLg1xwgezao1 540.gif|Thanos approaches Iron Man. Tumblr pgm5563MLg1xwgezao2 540.gif|Iron Man attempts to blast Thanos. Tumblr pgm5563MLg1xwgezao4 540.gif|Thanos advances towards Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14437.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14438.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14442.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14445.jpg|Thanos catches Iron Man's punch. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14446.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14450.jpg ThanosDefeatStark.png|Thanos impales Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14486.jpg|"You have my respect, Stark." Thanos Patting Stark.jpg|"When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." Thanos_(MCU)13.png|"I hope they remember you." Thanos Almost Kill Stark.jpg|Thanos attempting to kill Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14573.jpg|"No tricks." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14608.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14634.jpg|The Time Stone floats towards Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14643.jpg Thanos holds the Time Stone.png|Thanos holds the Time Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14660.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14661.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14662.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14663.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14664.jpg ThanosWithTimeStone.jpg|Thanos adds the Time Stone to the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14669.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14679.jpg|"One to go." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14691.jpg|Thanos teleports away from Titan. ThanosInWakanda.png|Thanos teleports to Wakanda. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14901.jpg|Thanos stares at Vision. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14904.jpg Avengers Infinity War-Thanos incapacitates Banner.gif|Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet on Banner and Captain America. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14956.jpg|Thanos catches Black Panther. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14960.jpg|Thanos punches out Black Panther. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14969.jpg|Thanos incapacitates Falcon. War_Machine_firing_at_Thanos.png|Thanos vs. War Machine Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15106.jpg|Thanos uses the Space Stone to incapacitate War Machine. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15120.jpg|Thanos blasts Bucky Barnes back with the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15128.jpg|Thanos stops Okoye's spear. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15130.jpg|Thanos defeats Okoye and Black Widow. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15143.jpg|Thanos breaks free from Groot's vines. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15166.jpg|Captain America engages Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15168.jpg|Captain America uppercuts Thanos. ThanosVSCapitanAmerica.png|Captain America stops Thanos' attack. AW_Trailer_2_pic_64.png|Thanos impressed by Captain America's strength. AW_Trailer_2_pic_64_(Final).png|Thanos struggles against Captain America. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15214.jpg|Thanos prepares to punch Captain America. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15215.jpg Wanda_IW_67.png|Thanos effortlessly defeats Captain America. Scarlet Witch S IW 48.png|Scarlet Witch holding Thanos back. Scarlet Witch S IW 50.png|Thanos closes in. ThanosVsWanda.png|Thanos vs Scarlet Witch. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15294.jpg|Vision is destroyed along with the Mind Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15298.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15334.jpg Wanda_IW_71.png|Thanos briefly comforts Scarlet Witch after Vision's death. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15374.jpg|"Now is not the time to mourn." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15384.jpg|"Now is no time at all." Thanos_activates_the_Time_Stone.png|Thanos activates the Time Stone. Avengers_Infinity_War_04.png|Thanos rewinding time. Thanos_reverses_Vision.png|Vision reforming. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15418.jpg Thanos_resurrects_Vision.png|Thanos fully resurrects Vision. Wanda_IW_77.png|Thanos knocks the Scarlet Witch back. ThanosKillsVision.jpg|Thanos lifts Vision up. 14-48.jpg|Thanos removes the Time Stone from Vision's head. MindGemTaken.png|Thanos kills Vision. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15470.jpg|Thanos tosses Vision's corpse aside. Thanos_completes_the_infinity_gauntlet.png|Thanos preparing to complete the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers_Infinity_War_07.png|Thanos prepares to add the Mind Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15491.jpg ThanosComplete.png|Thanos completes the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15496.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15499.jpg Thanos_completes_the_Infnity_Gauntlet.png|Thanos admires the completed Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos_Infinity_Gauntlet_fully_completed.png|The Gauntlet is completed. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15510.jpg|Thanos is suddenly attacked by Thor. Thanos_infinity_beam.png|Thanos unleashes a full power Infinity Gauntlet beam at Thor. ThanosVsTheStormbreaker.jpg|Thanos vs The Stormbreaker. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15524.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15525.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15526.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15527.jpg|Thanos is struck by Stormbreaker. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15530.jpg|Thanos is injured. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15540.jpg|Thor stares Thanos down. ThorDefeatsThanos.jpg|Thor vs Thanos. Avengers-Infinity-War-Thor-Stabs-Thanos-1.jpg|Thor torturing Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15609.jpg|"You should have gone for the head." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15613.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15614.jpg TheSnap.png|Thanos snaps his fingers. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15628.jpg|Thanos in the Soul World. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15644.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15654.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15680.jpg|"Daughter?". ThanosAndGamoraSoulworld.png|Thanos and young Gamora in the Soul World. Thanos_(Losing_Everything).png|"...Everything." Fried_Infinity_Gauntlet.png|The damaged Infinity Gauntlet InjuredThanosTeleportToASafeZone.png|Injured Thanos teleports away. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15770.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-16315.jpg|Thanos emerges from a farm. ThanosInPeace.png|Thanos smiling as he wiped out half of the universe and achieved his goal. ''Avengers: Endgame'' 1280-avengersendgame-thanosscarecrow-1544199624614 1280w.jpg|Thanos' scarecrow. Endgame-Thanos.gif|Thanos' appearance in the Avengers: Endgame trailer. Thanos_arrives.png 36D1B922-13EF-4BBB-BC6C-75D141D4DB83.png|Thanos in the New Avengers: Endgame Trailer Endgame SpecialLookFinalBattle.jpg Videos ''The Avengers'' The Avengers - End credit scene(s) + Shawarma scene *SPOILERS* HD 1080p ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Ronan Meets Thanos Scene - Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) IMAX Movie CLIP HD Ronan Challenges Thanos Scene - Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) IMAX Movie CLIP HD ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers Age of Ultron - Thanos (Mid Credits Scene) HD ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer Thanos Vs Hulk - Fight Scene - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Movie CLIP HD Thanos Kills Heimdall - Thanos Collects Space Stone - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Movie CLIP HD Thanos Kills Loki - Loki Death Scene - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Movie CLIP HD Thanos meets Gamora for the first time HD Scene (1080p) Avengers Infinity War Knowhere Scene Thanos "I like him." Thanos and Gamora Avengers Infinity War (2018) Blu-ray 1080p Torturing Nebula For The Location Of The Soul Stone - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Blu-ray 1080p Avengers Infinity War (2018) Thanos Kills Gamora Death Scene HD Bluray Iron Man Vs Thanos Fight scenes HD Avengers Infinity War Avengers Infinity War HD - Scarlet Witch destroy Vision's Mindstone Thanos Vs Thor - Fight Scene - Thanos Snaps His Fingers - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Movie CLIP HD Avengers Infinity War Moment After Thanos Snapped His Finger & Post Credit Scene HD!!! Avengers Infinity War - A Poignant Ending (Thanos Wins) Avengers Infinity War - Best Of Thanos ''Avengers: Endgame'' Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Category:Galleries